dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokemon shiny
Panel de Control RE:¿¿Cuando volverás?? Haciendo calculos......supongo que nunca pero no estes triste ya me veras en las grander pantallas^^Xaoo Ismaeljonaspoke 16:22 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Liga 2010 Veo que te has apuntado a la liga, pero... ¿Tienes cuatro medallas? Si no las tienes no puedes apuntarte. Y no se pemiten legendarios.Polo 14:13 2 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:¿¿?? No se pero quiero en el disney o algo asin....me costará mucho despedirme de esta pag Ismaeljonaspoke 14:39 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira todavia no e pensado mi nombre artístico, pero soi de estatura normal, pelo largo y rubio llevo un look fresco nunca me veras intentando llevar ropa de los demas (aparte de que seas de algun famoso) la mayoria de las veces uso vaqueros y mis canciones seran en ingles, soi morenito sin exagerar. Ismaeljonaspoke 17:38 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Bien dicho Shiny me había olvidado de lo de los puntos y lo del pokesav en el C.C.P Franco 9:47 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Pero Alvarodarkray dice que no hay pokemon legendarios shiny de evento o al menos no se puede conseguir en Europa, si quieres leer su mensaje completo mira mi discucion Franco 10:47 2 mar 2010 (UTC) BATALLA Hola, kisiera una batalla cntra ti para luego ir x la revanxa contra IEP! Dejame tus reglas en mi pag de discucion!! Saludossssss!!!!!!!!!! The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 19:23 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Venisow Eres actualmente el único aprendiz del pueblo :) Así que si te retan tienes que aceptar obligatoriamente en un plazo de como máximo una semana. Tienes derecho a un local, pero cuando lo vayas a hacer avísame, ok? Gracias por ser mi aprendiz, estoy contento de tener alguien tan fuerte en el gimnasio :D --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 20:22 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Mi PUEBLO Lo ke pasa es, ke kuando yo kise crear mi propio pueblo primero desidi pedir permiso para crearlo... se lo pedi a I.E.P (un burocrata de aqui) el me lo concebio PERO con una condición.... ke mejor kreara una SUBPAGINA de usuario en el ke venga todo lo ke actualmente se logra ver en mi pueblo.... yo no kree ese pueblo propio de mi pagina porke se me haya dado la gana (ya ke si se me complica demaciado escribir todo el nombre del Pueblo), si no para obedecer ordenes mayores.... y no es para ke hayas redireccionado esa pagina... todavia era propiedad de mi pagina de usuario por lo ke tenia libertad extrema aun (perdoname si te ofendo) con los administradores... yo todavia no leia ese mensaje ke me escribiste.. para ke ahora ke me meta a mi pagina se me haga raro no hayar mi pueblo como yo siempre lo escribo (Usuario:Zeledi:....), tengo ese permiso, o mejor dicho ORDEN, de crearlo asi y mi pueblo se caracterizaba por ser el unico pueblo propio de un Usuario....en fin, si tienes alguna duda preguntale al administrador ke me autorizo....si el me dice ke seria mejor ke sea cambiado a una pagina normal EXELENTE, yo acato las ordenes y acepto ese cambio...mientras tanto seguira como estava....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:43 2 mar 2010 (UTC) :Perdona, debo pediros perdón a los dos. Yo le dije eso. Y es que por aquel entonces todavía no habían creado la liga tempestaoscura y solo habia alguna ciudad aislada como ciudad Dialga. Culpa mía. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 20:57 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Sin wi-fi Vale, en el gimnasio te he puesto como inactivo temporalmente. Cuando tengas avísame. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 18:21 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Club campeon veo que tienes un milotic shiny pues ise una imagen para ti:Archivo:120px-EP435_Milotic(brillante)_usando_hidrobomba.png --'Dialga' 'Palkia' 18:25 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Shiny Una pregunta crees que ya les deba dar a los clientes su tarjeta? Franco 14:25 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Disculpasss No ahy problema... si me habia enojado un poko lo de mi pueblo... pero ya se aclaro... debo pedirte disculpas si te ofendí (acabo de leer de nuevo mi mensaje ke te puse ayer.) bueno... la razón de la razón (XD, valgame la redundancia) por la ke puse de Ordenes supremas... es porke a mi me gusta dar una explicación de porke hago redirecciones, ya ke no me la vivo redireccionando las paginas, y pues púse eso de "Ordenes supremas" pues porke I.E.P. es un administrador... hasta donde yo se (por la pagina de administradores de Wikidex) los administradores tienen un rango mayo a un usuario... no se si aki tambien... bueno, una vez mas disculpas--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:19 3 mar 2010 (UTC) perdon :( disculpame ya te puse como amigo y gracias por recordarme lo de franco Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif What's up? ... no me sale el inglés 21:31 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Para todos los lideres de gimnasio Ya que ustedes no se ganaron las medallas sin una pelea tendreis que pelear contra mi persona si me ganan ganaran la medalla especial --'Dialga' 'Palkia' 03:18 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Shiny El C.C.P ya atendio a su primer cliente y ya va a por el segundo que hasta ahora no lo veo, pero tengo una consulta, que se debe hacer si un cliente quiere usar el C.C.P por segunda vez me refiero a lo de los datos del pokemon. Saludos Franco 11:22 4 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:Hay una persona que dice que quiere ser asistente del C.C.P es Cokex4. '''Re:'Por que??? Todas las dialganovelas fueron redirigidas. Ahora bien la comunidad activa, es solamente el Equipo de comunidad. Saludos, 14:38 6 mar 2010 (UTC) : Te voy a meter en el equipo de comunidad como el encargado de torneos y gimnasios, todo lo referente a combates Pokémon. Tu te encargarás de eso. Pon en tu firma, al final: . Saludos, shiny --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] [[Pueblo Venisow|PV]] 10:37 7 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Te aviso, que la decision de JP fue de el. Lo tolero porque talvez lleves experiencia, pero te digo que no eras tu el usuario al que iba dejar. Necesito que me digas cual es tu nombre completo (inclusion de apellido). 14:16 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Cosa tras Cosa Primero el terremoto al sur de donde estoy ahora, luego la Tremenda Ola en Barcelona,Que hicimos mal ??, no se si es que afecto a la zona metropolitana o mejor dicho a la ciudad,y si fue asi, espero que no aya hecho daño.Saludos desde Perú Franco 11:12 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Anímate!!! Siento mucho que te vayas. No sé si en Valladolid tendrás conexión, pero para que no nos olvides, he hecho esta placa en nombre de toda Dialgapedia: *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 20:14 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Staff Me gustaría saber cómo contactar con el Staff. No es que lo necesite ahora, es sólo que quiero saber cómo se hace por si me surge la necesidad de hacerlo alguna vez. Espero tu respuesta. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 17:03 9 mar 2010 (UTC) RE OK. Cuando quieras empezar a editar, lo haces. Ponte la placa. *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 16:02 10 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias eres el mejor . Tu amigo Djgarsi 18:01 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Archivo jaja de verdad que tienes bastantes si quieres yo lo hago y te hago una tabla personalizada (es que me cuesta explicar de hueva xD) solo me dices de cuanto en cuanto el archivo (de 50, de 100, etc.) y si estás de acuerdo con que te lo haga, sino pues entonces te explico XP Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Cómo cuantas veces he cambiado mi firma? xD 21:13 10 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF quieres ser parte de esta dialganovela? Yo 00:36 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja pillado!! Hola, estaba leyendo tu pokenovela el teatro y xD eso lo e visto yo en una serie!!! no me acuerdo cual nose si era manual de supervivencia de ned o otro si sabes kual es dimela porfaa!! Ismaeljonaspoke 17:59 11 mar 2010 (UTC) lucha amistosa y intercambio de pokemon Querria luchar contigo en horario extraescolar,de 17:00 a 21:00,un viernes,un sabado o un dia festivo.Los niveles que no superen el nivel 90,como mucho uno al nivel 100.Es que solo tengo un pokemon al nivel 100, el arceus de evento.Si me hicieras el favor de cambiarme un deoxys, un celebi, un latios, un latias, un kyogre, un groudon, un rayquaza,un darkrai,un manaphy, un phione,un mew y un jirachi.Te los devolveré al instante,prometido. 2 cositas #Hay algo que no esta... como decirlo "cerrado" en tu página... quiere decir que hay una plantilla o Tabla que no esta cerrada y por eso "se falla tu página de usuario" (por ej. la barra al costado derecho esta corrida hacia arriba). #¿Dónde esta la plantilla del "nuevo" perfil? Porque solo encontré la que es de WikiDex. Saludos.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:28 11 mar 2010 (UTC) :Estamos bien y perdón por no responder :)--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:37 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Misión completada Si necesitas ayuda me avisas, y tambien me dices que tal, ok? Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 00:57 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Plantilla:Equipo No se, y además estoy pensando en borrarla ya que es una copia de wikidex. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?]] 14:56 12 mar 2010 (UTC) : Habrá que aprender a crear una original. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'''IEP]] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 15:14 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira Ya que te gustan Las aventuras de Polo, te aviso de que hay nuevos capítulos. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 15:47 12 mar 2010 (UTC) te perdono...por esta vez Si,, lo k tu diigas, are cm si no alla bisto naadaa (y) Ismaeljonaspoke 16:15 12 mar 2010 (UTC) lucha e intercambio Este sabado no puedo o al menos de 17:30 a 20:00.nada mas te aviso.Lo siento si tenias planeado luchar entonces.Ya de paso te dejo mi codigo de amigo y mi nick:alex 4598 1269 8643 Alejandro Agradecimiento Pokemon shiny, quiero agradecerte que intentes pasarme algún pokémon.Cuando puedas me lo pones en mi pagina de discusión, vale. Alejandro A saberse ¿me regalas a kyogre y a deoxys?muchas gracias. Alejandro OK! Claro amigo, ooo se ve que ya vas a llegar XD bueno adios mejor ya no te escribo xDSaludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 16:01 13 mar 2010 (UTC) illoooo!! illo que es eso del pokesav??? Charizard-1999 17:26 14 mar 2010 (UTC) kk?? yo no uso el pokesav,lo que pasa que un amigo mio lo tiene y me intercambio el palkia y lo que pasa es que no me acordaba donde lo consegui!!! y ademas lo del pokesav ese es para la gente que no tiene ganas de pasarse el juego y ser el mejor si antrenar!! Charizard-1999 16:02 15 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: ¡La gran Dialganovela! No la he creado yo. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 16:02 15 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:La fecha de tu cumpleaños Mi cumpleaños es el 17 de abril,pero en el club brillante por que me borraste al otro pichu de evento -.- tengo 2 y no es un clon ¬¬ --'Dialga' Palkia 15:02 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno con el los charmander estan bien pero no leiste que fue con un pack?(Venia con Arceus y Jirachi)acambio el otro era que lo consegui de wi-fi --'Dialga' Palkia 15:07 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ya sabes que ¿si me pudieras dar tambien a los regis?Gracias Re:Club Brillante ¿Me podrías explicar como funcionaría? --Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 18:59 17 mar 2010 (UTC) :Me parece una excelente idea, también sería bueno poner algo así como "comentario del entrenador" para que diga unas palabras sobre él. Por cierto, me gustaría ser también jefe del club ¿Puedo serlo? Sé que no tengo muchos shinies, pero sé mucho sobre ellos y edito mucho el club para ordenarlo.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:09 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, pero esta semana no estaré muy activo por problemas personales, así que por ahora encárgate tu por favor. Y una cosa más, hay que ponerlo en la portada del club brillante :)--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 19:17 17 mar 2010 (UTC)PD:Gracias por lo de jefe :) registrarme gracias por decirmelo pero no puedo registrarme porque no tengo correo electrónico.Cuando tengas el wi-fi me avisas y miramos a ver cuando conectamos RE El único legal que tengo es Hippopotas, pero es una mi__da, y no lo he entrenado. PD: Haces bien. Si necesitas ayuda, acúdeme.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 15:16 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa ¿Quieres usar mi generación para tus fakes? En ese caso, creemos una Pokédex. ¿Como la llamamos? *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 18:52 18 mar 2010 (UTC) : OK.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 19:02 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Una curiosidad pero¿se puede borrar la cuenta una vez hecha?es que dudo si hacerla o no. por cierto ¿cuanto años tienes? pokemon legendarios dime que pokemon legendarios tienes y te diré cuales necesito para que los clones y me pases los clones. clonando... he puesto unos pokemon para que me los clone.son de...Pero es un legendario shini. C.C.P Hola, te queria preguntar si tu cambiaste la pagina del C.C.P. Saludos Franco 11:17 19 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Combate Cuando podemos combatir? Aunque sea usando el wifi de Arceus xD --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 16:39 19 mar 2010 (UTC) clonacion :Pero... no me has clonado nada... -- PX-Pokextar :Usuario Discusión:Pokextar2010|Por si quieres decirme algo Tabla personaje Shiny tengo un problema, estoy ocupandome del artículo de Bruno Haz, voy a poner la tabla, pero solo esta habilitada para anime, puedes habilitarla tambien para manga y juegos, si no, lo hago yo.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] (@team) [[User blog:Elite angel 51 |'Mira']] 13:50 20 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mira Dialgapedia Discusión:Proyecto Personajes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] @team [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 11:56 21 mar 2010 (UTC)